


Take A Moment And Hold It

by wentzcakes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Chaptered, Competition, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Josh, Gay Tyler, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzcakes/pseuds/wentzcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has a voice in his head and a friend physically by his side. The thing is, both of them are Blurryface. Blurry and Tyler both want Josh, who will win?</p><p>(Au where Blurryface is semi friendly and can leave Tyler's mind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blur

Tyler Joseph was a pretty normal kid. He went to school, had his best friend Josh with him and played basketball. He had a nice family, a good house and was on the honor roll almost every year. When he graduated high school, he started a band with Josh. However, to his knowledge most people didn’t have a separate personality that could appear at any moment right beside them. So yeah, he had self diagnosed himself with SPD, but this alter ego, Blurryface, he was real. He had tricked his friends before pretending to be him, and he could interfere with the environment. Tyler was still not sure about his existence until he confided in his best friend, Josh at the age of 16. At that moment Blurry made himself known and introduced himself with a wicked grin on his face. When he saw Josh’s eyes flicker in fear from seeing the glowing red of Blurry’s eyes, he knew he wasn’t insane. 

Present

Tyler headed over to Josh’s apartment because he could feel Blurry trying to escape and he wanted to play some Mario Kart with him. He gave him a hug as he stepped inside. Josh’s eyes seemed to linger on him but he brushed it off as nothing. 

“Up for some Mario Kart Mr. 12th place?” Tyler inquired. 

“Um excuse me Mr. I Love Using The Blue Turtle Shell, I believe that was your title last time we played.” Josh remarked as he handed him a blanket.

“Whatever dude I totally kicked your ass last time.”

“Whatever you say man.” Josh said as he threw Tyler a controller. 

“Do you mind if Blurry plays as well? He hasn’t been out for like 5 days now and he’s driving me insane. He’ll play nice though, promise.” Tyler said fondly.

“No problem with me, as long as he doesn’t go blue turtle shell mode like you do.”

Tyler laughs, “No promises.”

Then, Blurry is there. He is wearing his typical attire of black shorts with stripes, black leggings, black shirt, with a red beanie. He looks exactly like Tyler despite his red eyes. Now the thing is, Blurry won’t hurt anyone. He just is extremely rude and only hurts on occasion, if he gets really angry. Tyler can usually manage to calm him down but when he can’t… However, he started having feelings for Josh and that changed everything. No longer was he hateful and dragging Tyler down. Tyler was fine with Blurry’s feelings because he could do whatever he wanted and it would be interesting to see play out. 

“Yoooo Blur.” Josh shouts from the couch. He throws him a red gatorade, his favorite. 

“Tyler please tell him to stop referring to me as “Blur”. It makes me sound like a wanna-be superhero. Which clearly, I am not.” He states as he plops down onto the couch and snuggles into Tyler, burrowing into the blanket. Them basically being the same person and being able to telepathically communicate has them extremely close to one another, after all. Many a night he’s spent in Tyler’s bed, comforting him. He’s really not as heartless as his red eyes make him appear. Around other people, it was a different story. 

“Do you want to grab a controller because I’m not getting up.” Tyler says and Josh murmurs in agreement. 

“I’ll just watch Tyler play for a while. It’s fun to watch you lose and get all pouty.” Blurry smirks. 

“Whatever man, I’m going to totally beat Tyler this round.” Josh picks a map and starts playing. He actually starts to win even. So of course, Blurry can’t miss the chance of seeing Josh’s pouty face. So, he leans over and starts to “distract” Josh. He starts running his fingers up and down his arm and when that only gets a head shake and a “That’s not going to work this time Blur.” He goes even further. He starts to murmur kisses along Josh’s jawline. Josh begins to blush and get flustered. Tyler was smirking because he knew Blurry had a thing for Josh. Josh was clueless however and viewed it all as a game every time events like this happened. It worked out, Blurry had some fun, and Josh got aggravated. Tyler reminded Blurryface telepathically that the soft spot behind his ear got to him. 

Blurry heard him and said, “Oh yeah. Hm, I forgot.” He leaned into Josh, and Josh quirked his eyebrow wondering what the beanie covered head was up to. Then he felt that spot being sucked on. Losing all dignity he leaned back and let a moan escape him. Tyler grinned as Josh’s kart came to a stop, allowing him to pass him and win in 1st place. 

Josh heard the victory music signalling that someone had won and fumbled with his controller but realized it was too late. Blurry and Tyler’s tactic had beaten him. 

“You know what, fuck you both. Blur I got you your favorite drink and this is how I’m repaid? By telepathic treachery?” He pouted and looked away, sticking his nose up in the air. 

“Whoa man I had nothing to do with this.” Tyler claimed raising his arms in surrender. But the smile breaking out on his face told otherwise. He shrugged at Blurry as he began to laugh at Josh’s childish acting. 

“Oh come onnnn Joshie, it’s not like you didn’t like it.” He waggled his eyebrows at Josh. Tyler snorted. 

“Would you look at that!” Josh exclaimed looking at his wrist as if there was a watch there.

“What?” Blurryface asked with his head tilted to the side. 

“Oh darn! It’s the time of day where I pour all of the red gatorades down the sink!” Josh tsked and stood up with a playful smile on his lips.

“what?? No!” The red eyed man exclaimed passionately as he pushed himself off of the couch. Josh headed to the fridge. 

“Joshie I’m sorry! Please don’t! They don’t deserve it.” Blurry latched onto Josh’s back preventing him from reaching the refrigerator handle. 

“Are you even trying to be subtle?” Tyler asked Blurry through their connection as they liked to call it.

Blurry rolled his eyes as Josh struggled to escape his grip but he knew that Blurry’s superhuman strength wouldn’t allow for it. 

“Yes, Tyler, I am.” Blurry remarked.

“Hm. You must spell subtle with flames in the background and rearranging the words to say “I AM GAY FOR YOU JOSH DUN.” 

Blurry shot him a menacing look with his red eyes. Then he turned and quickly grabbed the gatorades from the fridge and ran back to the living room. Blurry made his move so quickly that it took Joshua 3 whole seconds to realize what had occurred. 

By the time he got there, Tyler and Blurry were toasting each other with a “To telepathy my good friend.” Tyler nodded in agreement as he started drinking his. Josh was exasperated. 

“Want to spend the night at mine tonight?” Tyler asked and Blurry looked up eagerly.

“Don’t get any ideas you sicko.” Tyler told him. Blurry’s eyes flared red again and Tyler was rewarded with a death stare once more. He rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah sure as long as no more telepathy tricks are pulled on me.” Josh noted sarcastically. 

“We promise.” Tyler and Blurry exclaimed and they both cast him a syrupy sweet smile. 

“You know I thought I was done with this shit once the tour prank war was over.” Josh muttered mock sadly as he grabbed his coat from the rack. 

“Yeah, you wish. You love us.” Tyler smiled and Blurryface was gone suddenly and Josh knew that he was now back in Tyler’s head.   
“Hey Blur, you suck. you know that right?” Josh said as they walked down the driveway to Tyler’s car. The brown haired boy rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks Josh now I have to hear him come up with shitty comebacks for 3 hours.” 

“Not my problem.” He said under his breath as he propped his feet up on the dashboard and closed his eyes. 

Tyler looked over at him and smiled and he knew Blurry was smiling as well. Tyler was extremely thankful for Josh. Before he had introduced the two, Blurryface was crude, heartless, and caused him a ton of pain. He was still kind of an ass, but he didn’t force thoughts of killing into his head. Blurry having emotions changed everything. He no longer tried to escape without Tyler’s consent, which was always a plus not having to say he had a psychotic twin that liked to cosplay every time he was questioned about him in public. They were at a good point in their relationship. Tyler used to wish Blurryface away everyday but now he doesn’t know what he would do without him. 

“Alright, alright stop it. I know we have a tragic and heartwarming story and that's great but please don’t keep driving at 5 mph.”

“Fine.” Tyler sped up to about 75 and Josh jerked awake as he was about to doze off while Tyler was having an internal monologue moment. 

“Blurry was being a bitch, sorry.”

“Hey!” Blurry huffed in his head. 

Josh stared blankly at him, rolled his eyes, and returned to his previous position.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Blurry being competitive during movie marathons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on all telepathic conversations will take place in parenthesis just btw.

They finally arrived at Tyler/Blurry’s house. They bought a two bedroom house in case one of them needed alone time, which was quite often. Josh jumped out of the car and started hopping up the stairs like a child. Tyler chuckled to himself as he pushed the keys into his pocket, running his finger along the dull edges as he climbed the steps to his 3rd floor apartment. Blurry insisted it was worth it for the view but then again Blurry doesn’t have to walk up these stairs every damn day.

“Tyler!” Josh yelled,drawing out the r.Tyler could hear the echo of it back from the other buildings as he reached his door. 

“Why are you so hyped right now man? You know we are just gonna watch Ferris Bueller’s Day Off for the thousandth time.” Tyler said shoving the key into the lock and opening the door. Blurry instantly appeared stumbling a little into Josh. 

“Oh, um sorry Josh.” Blurry said under his breath and the hint of a blush came to his face.

(“Blushing?! I’ve never seen you blush except for that one ti-”

“Tyler we decided to never talk about this again or I’d accidentally burn your Yahoo hoodie.”

“Okay, okay, sheesh Pyromaniac.”)

They all walked to the living room after toeing off their shoes. Tyler was very particular about the “No Shoes In The House Rule.” The living room had one couch in front of the tv and an armchair to the right of it, but they never used the airchair, choosing to instead cuddle up together wish Josh in the middle. 

Josh plopped down on the couch, as Tyler was making some popcorn in the kitchen behind him and Blurry had gone to his room to put on some comfier clothes. 

“Salt or no salt?” Tyler asked. 

“I dunno, you pick.” He yelled back. He scrolled through his Twitter feed until Blurry finally came back looking especially cuddly, and Tyler placed the warm bowl of popcorn in his lap so they could all reach it equally. He noted that he had put salt on it, as he secretly had wanted in the first place. 

They began Ferris Bueller’s Day Off which then spiraled into watching a ton of other classic movies. Tyler and Blurry were slowly moving in towards Josh until they were both pressed into his side. Once they got to The Breakfast Club, Blurry admittedly started to miss Tyler. Not enough that he wanted to go back into his head but he just was itching to reach out and touch him. Being as close as they were and how touchy he was, 4 hours without him was too much.

(“Can we hold hands? I just miss you a little.” Blurry asked almost shyly. He could see Tyler’s smirk on the other side of Josh. 

“Yeah sure, you know I don’t mind.”)

The cold popcorn bowl being long abandoned allowed for Blurry to reach out and grab Tyler’s hand, resting them on Josh’s stomach. Josh smiled contentedly as he put his arms behind the both of them. 

After about 15 minutes of this, Blurry grew bored. (He didn’t like The Breakfast Club that much if he was being honest, which still flabbergasted Tyler.) He began to rub his thumb up and down Tyler’s which was also raising Josh’s shirt a little bit. Josh looked down for a second and Blurry almost stopped, but then seemed unconcerned so he continued. 

(“...What are you doing?” Tyler inquired. 

“You more than anyone know how tactile I am and he doesn’t seem to mind and neither do you, so why should I stop?” 

He saw Tyler shrug a little bit and said, “Well yeah I guess you have a point. Go for it.”)

Blurry was now just running his fingers along Josh’s toned stomach, Tyler’s hand still resting on top of his. Josh leaned over and kissed Blurry’s neck and then did the same to Tyler. Blurry’s heart fluttered. Tyler giggled a little bit in the cutest way. They all three had kept a purely platonic friendship with each other, so this was nothing particularly new, just a little farther than what Blurry normally risked. But now that Josh had basically given him a green flag, his mind was racing with all the other possibilities he now had. He decided he would try and see just how far Josh would let him go this time. 

He started to trace the waistband of his basketball shorts with his fingers. Tyler raised an eyebrow at him but started to do the same as well on his side. Maybe this would become a game to see who was going to go the farthest. 

Josh seemed to be still pretty oblivious to what the two of them were up to, so Blurry dipped his finger just a fraction of an inch past his waistband. Tyler was hesitant for a second but followed suit a moment later. Josh shifted a little bit but still said nothing. 

(“Are you making this a game Blur?” Tyler asked as he was still running his fingers along Josh’s bare stomach, occasionally running a finger along the whole inside of Josh’s waistband, but not going any farther into his pants than that.   
“Yeah, I guess I am Tyjo.” Blurry responded. He knew this might turn out bad considering how competitive they both were.)

Blurry contemplated his next move, something that would stump Tyler, letting him win the game. He leaned into Josh and placed a small kiss on the underside of his jaw. For a moment he wasn’t sure if Josh was going to react at all, but then he felt a slow circular rub on the shoulder that Josh had his hand on. He nuzzled further into Josh’s neck breathing in his scent. 

Tyler contemplated this one. What was he doing? Josh is… well pretty hot. And, he couldn’t let Blurry win, he always, always wins. So he followed suit of exactly what Blur had done, but instead he licked his mark first and then kissed it ever so gently.

Blurry was obviously not expecting that. 

(“Can we go talk in your room please?” Blurry asked as he looked at Tyler with his bright red eyes.  
“So this is a-”

“No, this is not a surrender.)

“Be right back Joshie.” Tyler said as he got up, ruffling Josh’s (as of now) purple hair. 

“‘Kay, just don’t be gone too long because my favorite part is coming up.” He replied as he sunk further into the couch. 

Blurry grabbed Tyler’s hand and pulled him down the hallway. They got to his room and Tyler shut the door.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Tyler asked raising an eyebrow.

“I think you like Josh.”

“Uh, yeah Obviously, he’s my best friend and he has been for like two years.”

“I don’t mean like that. You wouldn’t have gone that far in that game we were just playing if you really didn’t have feelings for him. You know I do, so how could you do this to me?” Blurry said, taking a seat on the bed with his head downcast. 

Tyler ran his hand through his hair and sat next to him. 

“I don’t know Blur, the idea of liking him only occurred to me about 2 weeks ago and with you constantly raving about him in my head and pointing out all his little quirks, I began to take note of them as well, it’s not that I’m purposefully doing this to hurt you.”

“I know, I get that.”

“I just need to let you know that I’m not going to back down, and I know you aren’t either, so how are we going to make this work?”

“We could make it... I dunno, like a competition!” Blurry said excitedly looking up from the floor, his eyes wild and excited.

“I don’t know Blur you get a little.. I don’t know. You become like your old self sometimes when it's a large scale competition.”

Blurry leaned in and kissed the corner of Tyler’s mouth. 

“I won’t ever do that to you again, okay?” Blurryface responded as he leaned forwards so their foreheads were touching. Tyler grumbled a little, but responded with an, “Okay, I’m trusting you on this.”

Blurry smiled at him, “You know how much I care about you, this won’t fuck up anything.”

Tyler got up and kissed Blur on the lips as they headed back to the living room, which was normal at this point in their relationship.

“Alright then, I guess it’s on.” Tyler remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, if you want to see stuff about when im going to update/other band trash stuff you can follow my tumblr, its wentzcakes.tumblr.com (same as it is here) so yeah thanks for reading(: leave feedback in the comments below mebbe? thx.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler and Blurry walked back into the living room holding hands to find a sleeping Josh. The movie was still playing in the background. Blurry and Tyler looked at each other, knowingly. Josh sleeps like a rock. 

“You grab legs, I’ve got arms,” Blurry says, going over to Josh. The two lift him up and carry him down the hallway to Blurry’s room, it being the closest. They set Josh down on the far right side of the bed, and tonight, Blurry gets in the middle with Tyler on the left. They always switch up who’s in the middle to keep it fair. 

Tyler curled into Blurry’s side. He was always freezing, and Blur would wrap his arms around him, rubbing circles on his back. Usually Josh was included in the cuddles, but they didn’t want to wake him up. So, Tyler leaned up and gave Blurry one sleepy little kiss, and then he was out like a light.

Tyler dreamed about a boy whose hair was a rainbow.

When Tyler woke up, he was the only one left in bed. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone, scrolling through all of his notifications, before getting up to go find Josh and Blurry.

He found them in the kitchen, making coffee and fixing some cereal. He came up behind Blurry and put his hands in his back pockets and leaned over his shoulder. 

“Morning, how long have you guys been up?” He asks somewhat groggily. 

“Morning Tyjo. Only about an hour or so,” Blurry answers, Josh nodding in agreement over the top of his coffee mug. Blurry shrugs Tyler off of him so that he can finish making his cereal. 

“Sorry guys. You should’ve woken me up,” Tyler says, going to get out his own favorite cereal.

Josh looks up from his cup and says, “Nah, it’s fine. Blur over here kept me entertained,” Josh smiled at Blurry. Tyler suddenly remembered the competition.

(“What did you do man.” Tyler asks, still digging through the pantry.

“Nothing.” Blurry responded, very suspiciously.

“Tell me?” Tyler asked turning around and looking at him.)

Josh looked between the two of them. “You guys know that I can tell when you’re talking to each other, right? All the raised eyebrows and stares really give it away.”

(Blurry shrugged his shoulders and said, “I woke up and spooned him ‘til he woke up, and then we watched Friends until about 20 minutes ago. Nothing big, I promise,”

“Hm,” Tyler hummed. He needed to think of his next move and quickly.)

Then, he came up with an idea. 

“Hey, Josh, do you want to come with me to the mall? I’ve been thinking about buying some floral kimonos lately, and I think I’m gonna go for it,” Tyler says hopefully, smiling at Blurry when Josh wasn’t looking. Blurry glared at him because he knew his end game. 

Josh still looked speculative, but answered with a, “Uh, yeah, sure, Ty. Just let me finish eating and get dressed.” 

“Awesome, okay, let me go shower really quickly,” Tyler said as he walked out, not that hungry for breakfast anyways. He stuck his tongue out at Blurry, knowing that he knew what was happening. “Point one to Tyler,” he thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom and began shedding his clothes. 

(“I could hear that you know,” Blurry responded blandly. 

“Stop eavesdropping on my private thoughts,” Tyler responded, grumbling a little as he stepped into the hot steam. 

“Didn’t even invite me to shower with you? How rude,” the other declared. 

“Shut up,” Tyler replied, giggling a little at his tone. )

“You guys talk to each other so much without including me, it’s kinda rude you know,” Josh says as he takes his last sip of his coffee, standing up to go get ready. 

“Sorry Josh, Tyler is just jealous that we were up before he was.” This piqued Josh’s interest, and he sat back down. 

“Really? Why would that be?” he asked, obviously curious because he kinda maybe had a crush on-

“I dunno,” Blurry answered, tracing designs on the table. He then got up to start doing the dishes.

-and he didn’t want that to mess anything up. Josh sighed, moving to put his dish in the sink as well, and then sauntered off to go get dressed.   
Tyler stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He headed to Blurry’s room - he wanted to steal one of his black sweatshirts. He walked in and found Josh in his boxers about to put on his pants. 

“Oh god - god I’m sorry Josh, I’ll just-” He was trying to back out, but ran into the door instead. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Josh quirked an eyebrow at him and stood up, going to open the door for Tyler because he was such a floundering mess. “T-thanks!” He replied hoarsely. 

He stood outside of the door and smacked himself in the face. 

“Nice one, Tyler,” Blurry says as he basically teleports himself to his side. 

“Shut up,” Tyler says again, gently pushing him away as he heads to his own room. 

“I’m sure he got a nice view as well, though,” Blurry continues, still following him. He runs a finger down his back until it reaches the edge of the towel. Tyler shivered from the gentle touch, almost shifting so that it would go under the towel, but was too angry right now. Besides, he had some self control. 

“You’re the worst,” Tyler declares as he shuts the door, and begins to take off his towel and start dressing. Guess he was going to have to go without the black sweatshirt today. 

Tyler walked into the living room to find Josh and Blurry standing there, Blurry still in his pajamas. Josh was twirling the car keys around his index fingers. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Tyler states as they walk out of the door. Blurry frowns at him a little before he disappears, back in Tyler’s head. 

(“This is a mean trick,” Blurry complains, and Tyler knows that he’s frowning. 

“It’s a competition Blur,” Tyler says,a bit smugly, as he starts up the car and smiles at Josh. 

“I think it’s mean, still,” Blurry replies, huffing a little.

Tyler just rolls his eyes.)

“Here,” Tyler says as he throws the aux cord at Josh, “You pick.” 

Josh smiles and plugs in his phone, starting to play some Say Anything. It was one of his favorites. He sings along to “Do Better” passionately and Tyler giggles and laughs at him the whole time, Blurry still calling him mean and “a traitor” in his head the whole time. 

As they pulled up to the mall, Blurry realized his current tactic wasn’t working. He then thought of a plan that he knew would work, undoubtedly, and would let him out of Tyler’s head. He was extremely eager to start it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback on my last chapter yo :p and thank u to my friend chase (spookalicious) for beta-ing this chapter (:


	4. Chapter 4

They had all been at the mall afor about 30 minutes and Tyler's head was just a continuous plead from Blurry to "Let me out, please please please-" And so on. He nearly screamed whenever he was at Forever 21 because Blurry /would not shut up/. Josh was casting him speculative glances. 

"Everything okay Tyler...?" He said as he glanced at a group of girls nearby. They were all staring at them, two of them obviously trying to persuade the brown haired girl to go do something. They were in their hometown where they started, it could be a possibility. His heartbeat picked up a bit, they had never been recognized before. Josh was basically trying to signal to Tyler to glance in their direction but he remained oblivious, still rifling through the silky material. He just threw another kimono into the ever growing pile. 

Josh thought briefly, knowing Tyler needed this more than he did right now. So, he poked him in the side which instantly caused a flame of jealousy to erupt from Blurryface. "I think I might head to the foodcourt in a sec? I want those pretzel things. I swear to god they only have that pretzel place at malls." Tyler laughed a bit, looking up at Josh. "Yeah that sounds good, and don't worry Joshie I'll open a chain really close to your house, just for you." Tyler says as he pecks him on the cheek, stiflling his laughter at Blurry's offended response. 

"I mean- Wasn't even like, long or anything. He didn't even blush-" Blurry says as Tyler turns back to him, showing him Josh's glowing red face. "...Okay maybe he did but still, I could have kissed him on the lips wheras-" And so it continued. Tyler walked past the group of people close to them. One of them pushed one of the others towards him a bit. They sighed. "So my friends over here are all too scared to ask for you to sign anything." She looked to be younger, around 16, clearly trying to be bold but he could see in her bright green eyes that she was slightly intimadated so he cast her a smile. 

"Sure, what's your name..?" He asked politely as his hearbeat raced. Blurry stopped talking for a minute. This was a big moment. He had never been asked to sign something, or been recognized, even he could respect the fact. 

The girl smiled back a bit shyly. "I'm Leah, and this-" She glances back at her two friends briefly, urging them forward, "This is Azra and Gabby." The Azra girl seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Gabby seemed unconcerned, looking at something on their phone. 

Tyler nodded and shook all their hands, extremely shaky and nervous but trying to keep it pushed down, Blurry was helping him do so. Josh had already gone to the Pretzel place, so he couldn't help calm him curerently. The Azra girl went straight in for a hug and Tyler laughed, putting his arms around her and thought, "I can do this. I can get used to this." Blurry egged him on a bit, giving him another boost of confidence. 

"They love you Ty." Blurry said assuredly, briefly shoving all the ideas of his plan aside for now. This was a monumental moment. Tyler finished signing everything and tried to not run to the food court to tell Josh, but instead looked even weirder, as he was speed walking as quickly as he could. He hopped in line with him and touched his shoulder. 

Josh jumped a little and turned around, smiling at him. "Hey what took you so long? And awh. you only bought one? That one was the cutest thought." Josh says, peeking into the bag.

Tyler nods, not even listening to what he was saying really. "I got recognized Josh...They like, asked me to sign stuff. it was crazy..." He dreamily says, mouth in a small smile as he looks at Josh. 

Josh brings Tyler into a hug immediateley, burying his face in his neck. "I'm so proud of you, okay? So proud. All those times you said that we were bleeding and sweating for nothing... It paid off, yeah?" He says as he pulls back, keeping his arms firmly on Tyler's shoulders. Tyler nods slowly, smiling happily. "I'm so glad I get to-to experience this with you Josh. You're amazing." Tyler boldly slips his hand into Josh's, only seeing bright things in his future at that moment. He steps up to the counter, not ordering anything and just completely obliviously staring at Josh. 

He had never been so happy. Even Blurry set his plan aside briefly to bask in this moment with Tyler and Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so goddd I'm so sorry it has been way way way too long and I really apologize. Also I'm sorry this was kind of a filler! But 100% guaranteed smut next chapter. I've just not been extremely motivated and shit lately and I'm really sorry:/ but here it is! I'll do better next time ahhh. Leave feedback it'd be neato?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's smut in this, so skip over it if you don't like that. It's Tyler and Blurry so if that bothers you then maybe find something else to read lmao.

They had just sat down at the busy food court, Josh contentedly eating his pretzel, taking turns dipping it in cheese and some other red sauce that looked disgusting to Tyler. Tyler just got some Mountain Dew and was sipping on it slowly. He could feel Blurry… Was up to something he assumed. He kept pricking at the back of his head. He felt like he may try and take over control of his own body. He clutched the cup a little bit harder and tried to drink inconspicuously, subconsciously fighting Blurry off whatever the fuck he was trying to do.

Josh of course, was oblivious. He had ordered two giant salty pretzels and was savoring them as Tyler was his drink. 

(“Okay. Just tell me what you want me to do instead of trying to take over.” Tyler offered. Blurry waited a moment before responding, “Go to the bathroom then. Now please.”)

Tyler sighed and stood up, placing his drink back on the table with a dull thunk. 

“Be right back J.” He said as he headed to the bathrooms nearby. Josh looked up briefly, half a piece of pretzel coming out of his mouth. He nodded and then went back to his food.

(“You gonna tell me what you’re going to do in there?” Tyler asked as he strolled leisurely over, taking his time. 

“Nope!” He responded, popping the ‘P’ sound, “But you’ll like it though.” He murmured.)

Tyler had a rough idea of where this was going to go, but he wasn’t exactly sure why Blurry would be doing this for him. Usually he was the one in control, telling Tyler what to do when they were together like this. He never just offered this kind of stuff up. He shrugged, pushing open the bathroom door to find it surprisingly empty. 

He pushed open the very last stall and shut it, Blurry instantly appearing before him, not even sparing anytime to let Tyler let any words out before he was slammed abruptly against the cold metal, Blurry’s mouth covering his own. It took him a moment, but he began kissing back eagerly, moving his hand to the Blurryface’s sides, already moving into him. Blurryface nipped at Tyler’s bottom lip, kissing him deeper once his mouth was opened with a gasp. He was almost too easy. 

Blurry pushed his thigh in between Tyler’s legs, Tyler immediately grinding into it, tilting his head back, away from the kiss. The best thing about someone having the same body as you is instantly knowing all their sweet spots, Blurry decided as he moved his mouth to the part of his jaw that was close to his ear. He began to suck and lick before moving up to his earlobe, nibbling on the flesh before whispering darkly,

“You better be quiet honey…” Blurry murmured. Tyler whines, bucking up again before nodding quickly, eager for whatever Blurry was going to do. He loved being controlled like this, being told what to do, and Blurry knew that. They were the perfect yin and yang. 

Blurry nipped once more at his neck before sliding his palms up under Tyler’s loose shirt. Tyler lifts his arms obediently as the other man took if off and threw it over the stall door, immediately running his hands down Tyler’s sides, watching him shiver. Suddenly gripping his hips tightly, leaning forward to suck on one of his nipples briefly before dropping down to his knees. 

Tyler’s breathing hitched as he realized what he was going to do. 

“Fuck Blurry- Please please please- Need-” He whined out pathetically. 

Blurry just tightened his grips before muttering, “Thought I told you to be quiet. Tell me when you’re close.” He starts to tug Tyler’s tight jeans down. Tyler groans as he does so, hands sliding around on the metal surface, wanting to grasp something but unable to find anything. Blurry didn’t like having his hair pulled and Tyler was a good sub. 

Blurry smirked as he tugged his briefs down. Admittedly, this part was slightly strange because it was literally sucking your own dick. The first time they had done this, a summer morning, Tyler kept trying to talk Blurry out of it. But he wanted it so badly. Blurry knew it too. He’d never been blown before and Blurry was reallyfuckinggood somehow. Tyler supposed it had something to do with him being a demon of some sort. He still didn’t know. But currently, Tyler’s dick was in another version of himself’s mouth, and he found it really fucking hot. 

Blurry moaned around him, trying to get him close to coming as soon as he could. Tyler whimpered a bit, trying to remain quiet, eyes squeezed shut. Blurry swallowed him down as much as he could, flattening his tongue out and bobbing on him for a while before Tyler cut in, sounding desperate. 

“C-Close Blur, can I come please let me I’ve been really good and-” 

Blurry pulled off immediately, taking Tyer’s length into his hand lazily, not stroking. Tyler was close to crying, he needed to come /now/.

Blurry smirked evilly. “You go into my head. I get to hangout with Josh and not you.” He said cockily. He knew Tyler would give in. 

“Fine whatever- Just please I need…” He shuddered as Blurry dropped back down quickly, swallowing him all down quickly when he came. He licked his lips and stood back up. Tyler was panting and limp. Blurry took him into his arms lovingly, holding him close. 

“You did do good Tyler, proud of you honey.” He murmured into his hair. Tyler smiled a bit from knowing he’d pleased him. He nodded slowly. Suddenly Tyler pulled away, looking offended. 

“You-You /tricked/ me.” He says angrily, huffing a bit. Blurry grins. 

“Don’t get all huffy. It’s a competition that, oh yeah, I appear to be winning.” He chuckles, grabbing Tyler’s shirt and slipping it back over his head. Tyler still glared at him, Blurry thought it looked quite ridiculous with his messed up hair and wearing his shirt as a scarf. He tried hard not to laugh. 

Tyler sighed, pulling all of his clothes back on quickly and dissapearing into Blurry’s head. 

(“I hate you, you know.” He muttered angrily. Blurry just shrugged and stepped out, fixing his hair and appearance a bit before walking out. 

“There was a time when that was true. But as of now? It is not my beloved Tyjo.” He smiles a bit. Tyler huffed again, knowing it was true. 

“You’re still the worst, then.” He retorted, sounding like a child. Blurry shrugs. 

“That’s still valid.” Blurry responds.)

He walks back over to their table, Josh on his phone, looking bored. 

“Heyyyy Joshie.” He says as he slides back into his seat. 

Josh continues staring at his phone, responding with, “Oh hey Ty... “ He makes a concentrated face, tongue sticking out adorably. Tyler assumes Candy Crush Saga. Blurry inwardly coo’s to himself as Tyler groans in response. “What took you so long?” Josh looks back up and jumps a bit. 

“Blurry…? How’d you convince Tyler to… Wait- He’s okay right?” Josh asks worryingly. 

Blurry rolled his ruby eyes. “Yes, he’s fine. Promise. But now it’s just us!” He says excitedly. He doesn’t get let out like this very often. Josh smiles a bit.

“Awesome. Hope Tyler won’t be mad at me..” He murmurs, getting up to throw his trash away. 

(“Oh he undoubtedly is.” Tyler shoots back at him.)

Blurry just shrugged. “He’s fine. We had an agreement, don’t worry about it.” He smiles warmly to Josh. 

(“You owe me like- At least 6 more blowjobs.” He retorts. 

Blurry inwardly giggles, “In a row? Don’t think you can take it. Last time you only made it to three before you passed out.”

“Shut up. I hate you. Actually.”

Blurry rolls his eyes again, “Whatever. Love you too honey.”) 

He boldly takes Josh’s hand, Josh blushing profusely, but not moving away at all. 

“Alrighty… Let’s go to H&M. Want to get some more black sweater to piss of Tyler.”

Josh laughs a bit. “Sounds good to me.” He says as they start walking in that direction. Blurry was now very glad they’d gone to the mall, he thinks as he looks down at his and Josh’s intertwined hands. He looks back up and smiles over at him, hoping to try and kiss him by the end of the day. 

(“Don’t you dare.” Tyler warns. Blurry smirks a little. 

“No promises.” He says, fully enjoying this current moment. He loved today he decided.

“Shut up about your exploding gay thoughts.” Tyler grits out. 

“You love me.”

Tyler sighs. “I do.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo commenting would b neat (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I hope you all enjoyed, as you can see this is my first work on Archive. so yeeee, welcome. I'll update as much as possible (p often) so yeah thanks for reading (:


End file.
